All My Dreams Fulfilled
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: A continuation of my story To Follow or Make a New Path, what will happen next in the lives of Natsu, Lucy and their friends and family.
1. Chapter 1

It was hard to believe for Lucy that it had been a month since Natsu had proposed to her. They had already picked out a date, August 26, for their wedding. Lucy had suggested it to Natsu, reminding him it was their first day of college at Fairy Tail, the first day that they had been back in each other's lives. Natsu had loved the idea of getting married on such a special date, which he also knew by heart what it was, and so they had made that their final decision.

A lot had happened since that first year of being back together. Michelle had decided that she would rather be a chef and, at some future time, a restaurant owner, rather than work for the family business, though she had told Jude that it had meant the world to her that he had asked. Michelle was married to Loke and still living in Magnolia, working as a chef, while Loke was hitting it big on the theater circuit, having been cast in several plays for the biggest theater group in all of Fiore, whose home base was Magnolia.

Levy and Gajeel were married as well, Levy was still working on her first book to be published, but it was almost ready and Lucy had enjoyed being able to help her friend with the process. Gajeel, who had took welding classes, had a steady job doing that for a pretty big company in Hargeon that worked on Navy ships.

Wendy and Romeo were engaged and attending Fairy Tail, Wendy wanted to be a doctor while Romeo was studying to be a lawyer, though he wasn't entirely sure that's what he wanted to do with his life. It seemed different, Wendy and Romeo being in Magnolia while Natsu and herself were in Crocus, but it wasn't like they wouldn't be seeing them for the holidays.

Gray and Juvia were recently married, having tied the knot just a week after Natsu proposed to Lucy. Juvia and Gray both worked together at a hydroelectric company, both enjoying the fact that they got to work together and were also living in Hargeon.

Erza and Jellal had eloped last week, so now they were married as well. They just signed a lease on an apartment in Crocus, to be near their humanitarian work. Erza worked at a soup kitchen currently, while working with Jellal on their joint project to help out those that needed it most. Jellal had just got elected to the city council and was working hard to get much needed funds to shelters and other groups that helped others.

Then there was the merger between the Heartfilia and Dragneel families, and Lucy didn't mean her and Natsu. With both Michelle and Lucy not interested in the company, Jude had been unsure what to do, until Igneel consulted with him about combing their companies and rebranding them. After they had sat down and worked out the logistics, they decided on the name that Lucy had suggested for the merger, Dragon Heart. Stocks were up and everything was looking good for the company, with Igneel and Jude serving as co-presidents for the time being.

Mavis, who was recently retired from the army, was pregnant with her first child. She was hoping to be a stay at home mom, however she also said she was available any time her tactical mind was needed. Zeref was still working for the now Dragon Heart Company, though he was no longer a gofer. Now he had moved up to a manager position, with both men grooming him to one day take over the company. There was the option of Natsu joining him one day, eventually being co-president, but that all depended on his singing career, one which showed promise. He had an agent, who had gotten him a chance at a singing competition that was set to start next week.

And then there was Lucy herself, her first book having been published two months ago and doing very well. Of course she had pulled a lot of inspiration from her life, in fact it was basically the story of her and Natsu, but set in a land where there was magic and dragons and fairies and stuff. Not to mention she was engaged to Natsu! She looked down at her starburst, pink diamond ring and sighed. Looking at it, she was in awe how Natsu had found such a perfect mix of him and her in a ring. She wished her mom was there to see her now, she would be so happy and proud.

Just as tears were about to fall, her door was slammed open, startling her. Seeing Natsu enter the room, she exclaimed "Natsu! What the heck, why are you in here and can't you open the door without breaking it." That last part was a bit of an exaggeration, but she had been startled and she wanted to get back at him a little for doing so. He paused mid step and rubbed the back of his head "Sorry Luce." Than he rushed forward as he said "But I need your help! Please don't say no!"

"What is it?" she asked, knowing that no matter what it was she couldn't say no to Natsu. "You know that singing competition my agent got me signed up for?" he rushed the words out so it was almost hard to understand him, but Lucy quickly decoded it and asked "Yes, why? Do you need help picking out songs for it?" "It's so much worse than that unless you say yes!" Natsu exclaimed, causing her to throw up her hands as she said "What am I saying yes to Natsu?!" "So you'll say yes?" he said, calming and smiling at her. "Probably, but first tell me what it is that has you so worked up!"

Natsu gulped, losing his smile and said "Well they decided to do this season a little differently than before." "Different how?" asked Lucy, wishing he would just get to the point. "This year they want to make it all duets, meaning that it has to be a pair that is performing! Will you please come sing with me for the competition?!" he begged. Lucy's mouth dropped, she hadn't sung in public since that talent show almost four years ago. But looking at Natsu's face, she couldn't say no so she sighed and said "Okay, I'll do it."

Natsu pulled her into a crushing hug as he stammered thank you over and over again. She chuckled and said "Of course, no problem. So do they have a theme or anything for the first one?" "No, which is good since they decided to start production of this season tomorrow!" Natsu exclaimed. "Tomorrow?! How the heck do they expect singers to find partners that fast when they are switching to duets so late? And how is that good, we've got nothing prepared!" Lucy flung all of her questions at him.

Natsu frowned and said "Yeah, I'm not sure how they expected people to do that, but oh well, at least I found a partner. And it's good that they don't have a theme because that means we can pick any song we want, which means I think we should do It's Time, like we did for the talent show." Lucy nodded and said "Okay, yeah that could work, I still remember it and we sounded good on that one. Okay, let's practice a couple of times tonight and then you are taking me out for ice cream to make up for dragging me into this." Natsu grinned and said "Deal!"

XXX

The next day the two of them pulled up and saw five other duet groups waiting in line. "Were these the only ones that could get partners to sing with them?" Lucy asked no one in particular as she climbed out of the car. "That it is, let me just say I'm glad Natsu was able to get you." A voice came a voice at her right, startling her. "Lucy, this is my agent Dan Straight, Dan this is Lucy." "A pleasure to meet you." Dan said, "Now quick get in line, they are almost ready to start!" As Lucy and Natsu got into line they heard the announcer say "Hello everyone and welcome to Fiore's Voice! I'm your host Jason and let me tell you this year's theme is soooo cool!"

"We are doing away with single singers this year, this year it's all about duets! So make some noise for these six pairs of singers! First we have Bisca and Alzack Connell! This couple are security guards by night and singers by day, at least for this competition! Next is Jenny Realight and Hibiki Lates, normally they would be working as magicians but they decided to give this singing competition a go, let's see how that works for them."

"After them we have Aceto and Velveno, he quite literally stole her heart and has done his time for it. Now here to give them a fresh start, let's welcome these newlyweds, shall we? Next we have Erik and Kinana, they are professional snake charmers who wanted to try something a little tamer for once. Can't say as I blame them, can you?"

"Here is Mirajane Strauss and Laxus Dreyar, a bartender and electrician couple, I'm sure both help the other see sparks! Finally we have Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia! Lucy has just recently published a book and Natsu is working on becoming a singer, let's see if he's got what it takes shall we?! Alright, you've met them all, now they will all come back on this stage one at a time and preform for us. The judges will then decide which couple will be going home straight off the bat."

Once they were off stage, Lucy asked "How did he know that about me? We didn't have time to tell him anything." "I sent the info in last night to Dan when I told him that you had agreed to join me. He asked for those details than and so I told him along with what song we would be singing so that they could have the music ready." Natsu said with a grin. "Okay, that's good, for a second there I was a little creeped out by him knowing that." Lucy said with a chuckle. They watched the other contenders perform, but Lucy was so nervous she didn't hear a word they sung. Suddenly she realized that they were being called up on stage.

Natsu squeezed her hand reassuringly as they headed out on stage to face the judges. As the music to It's Time by Imagine Dragons started playing, Lucy took a calming breath. Lucy looked over at Natsu who looked at her and they both started singing "So this is what you meant, when you said that you were spent. And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit. Right to the top. Don't hold back. Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain-check."

Then Lucy started her solo, looking at the judges as she sang, "I don't ever wanna let you down, I don't ever wanna leave this town. Cause after all, this city never sleeps at night." Natsu rejoined her as they sang "It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was. Now don't you understand, that I'm never changing who I am."

"So this is where you fell and I am left to sell the path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell. Right to the top. Don't look back. Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain-check. I don't ever wanna let you down, I don't ever wanna leave this town. Cause after all, this city never sleeps at night." they continued together, "It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was. Now don't you understand, that I'm never changing who I am."

"It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was. Now don't you understand, that I'm never changing who I am." Than Natsu started his solo, Lucy having sung the last lines with him this time, "This road never looked so lonely. This house doesn't burn down slowly, to ashes, to ashes." Then Lucy jumped in for a solo line, "It's time to begin, isn't it?" Natsu doing the next two lines alone, "I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was." Lucy doing the next line "Now don't you understand." Before they both joined in for the rest of the song.

"That I'm never changing who I am. It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was. Now don't you understand, that I'm never changing who I am." "Stunning performance you two." Yajima said, followed by Toma, Fiore's own king, saying "Yes, excellent job!" "You both sounded like you've done this before, tell me do you sing together often?" Ultear asked. Lucy blushed and said "Well, we've only sang together in public once before for a talent show, but we do sing together in the car and such."

"What talent show, if you don't mind my asking?" asked Toma. "Fairy Tail University's talent show, almost four years ago now." Natsu answered. "Ah my old alma mater!" Yajima said, "I thought I spotted it's emblem on your necklace young lady, but my eyesight isn't what it used to be." "What song did you sing than?" asked Toma. "The same song we sang tonight, though Natsu had a slightly longer solo, but that was because his friends and family had never heard him sing before so I wanted to make sure they really heard him." Lucy answered.

"Well thank you Lucy and Natsu for such a cool performance!" Jason said, now we'll just have you wait off stage while the judges decide who they are sending home. Natsu and Lucy weren't nervous, not too nervous anyways, the judges seemed to really like them. Of course, they hadn't listened to any of the discussions they had with the other members, both had been stuck in their own little world. Soon the judges called all the groups out. "It was a pretty hard decision, but we decided that Aceto and Velveno would be the ones going home today. You both did very well, we hope to see you again, but the others just edged you out." said Toma.

Velveno smiled and said "When we heard the other duets we figured that would be your choice." "And we totally agree with you, thank you for this opportunity." Aceto added, before they walked off stage. "Okay, now you remaining five groups shall have the next week to work on your song choice, the theme will be Disney songs, so put on your thinking caps and pick the best one for your voices. This will be so cool!" Jason said as a way of signing off. Most of the guys groaned, but Natsu turned to Lucy and said, "I've got the perfect song for us!"

**Lol so I'm not sure if it came across in the name, but I was trying to go for a mash up between American Idol and The Voice when I went with Fiore's Voice for the name of the singing competition. The fellow contestants chosen were taken from a list of canon/semi canon/fanon couples, mainly because I was like who the heck should I put them up against XD**

**Since I decided to have it super last minute that they would be singing together, and maybe because I was a bit lazy, I used the song they "sang" in the last story (basically just copy/pasted the whole thing and changed the wording/removed parts where their friends were noticed or whatever). This story was actually fully typed just after midnight on June 13****th****, so technically I finished writing it the day after the fourth chapter of To Follow or Make a New Path was uploaded. **

**This story came to be when I felt I hadn't wrapped up Lucy and Natsu's story quite right and when I left what, for me, was a huge unfinished plot point, which doesn't get covered until the last chapter of this story so you got a little longer to see what that is I guess xD Hope you all enjoy the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

As they drove home, Lucy turned to Natsu and asked, "Which song will we be doing?" "How about I See the Light, from Tangled? It's kind of us and it's already split into parts that would work well." Natsu said with a grin, keeping an eye on the road. "That's perfect!" Lucy said as she looked up the song on her phone, plugging it into the car before playing it. After a few times through they felt that was enough singing for one day and they stopped to get some food.

"You know I thought I would be more nervous about it filming live since that means we can't really mess up or anything, but it was just like it was the judges there, so it was easier than when we were doing the talent show." Lucy said as she bit into her burger. Natsu mumbled his agreement around his food, swallowed and was about to say something when a screech was heard. "OMG, its Natsu and Lucy from Fiore's Voice!" Natsu and Lucy shared a look, they hadn't thought they would be getting fans that fast, let alone be recognized in such a way.

Soon they were overwhelmed with people asking for signatures and pictures, a few even had Lucy's book with them and asked her to sign it. They both smiled and agreed, not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings. A few of the fans had asked what song they were going to sing, even making a couple of suggestions, but Natsu said they already had a song picked and that they would have to wait until next week to see it. By the time they were done, their food was cold, but the manager brought them out a new meal a piece, for she had seen how nice they had been to the fans that had interrupted their meal.

By now their phones were blowing up with congratulations from their friends, all of which promised to be there on the night they won. Lucy chuckled and while she was thankful for her friends support and she had no doubt Natsu could have won if he were on his own, she kind of doubted if she was better than the other singers. It might have helped if she had actually listened to them… Oh well. Actually she could, she had set her DVR to record the event.

From the restaurant it was a short drive to their family houses, Natsu dropping Lucy at her door. As she was about to climb out, she said "Do you want to come inside and watch Fiore's Voice with me? I set it to record. I was so nervous I didn't hear the others sing and I'm kind of curious what they sounded like." Natsu gave his signature grin and said "Sure, let me take my car home and then I'll be right over." So Lucy went and got the program ready, finishing just as Natsu entered the living room. Mavis and her sister Zera were with him, the first of which said "I'm so glad you recorded it, I was busy with my Lamaze class and I forgot to set it to record."

Zera held up a bag of popcorn and another of pretzels as she said "I brought snacks!" "Zeref should be here in a minute, Igneel and Grandeeney too. Ronnie was just waking up from his nap." Mavis said as she settled down. It turned out that time when Natsu had asked Lucy to be his girlfriend and Grandeeney had been feeling sick, she was actually pregnant. Little Ronnie was a surprise, but a welcome one. Well really he was Ronald, but everyone called him Ronnie. Zeref, Natsu and Wendy had been so happy about having another sibling, this one the perfect combination of Igneel and Grandeeney.

Soon the rest of the Dragneel clan that was home and Jude were all settled in to join Natsu and Lucy in watching the show. Everyone, when finding out Natsu and Lucy were last, wanted to skip to the end but Lucy explained the reason they were watching it was because they had been so nervous they hadn't paid attention to the other singers. "Besides, we sang the same song as the talent show and we only changed it a little." Lucy finished explaining. So they all sat quietly through the performances, though a round of applause did break out at the end of their song.

Once the others heard who was eliminated, Zeref said "Now I don't mean this in a mean way, but they definitely got rid of the right group with this round." "I agree." said Grandeeney as she put Ronnie down on the floor, watching him run to his older brother Natsu, who was sitting on the floor with Lucy in his arms, "Aceto and Velveno sang well, but they lacked that sparkle or special something that all the other groups had." "Nat, Nat!" Ronnie said, begging for his older brother's attention, which Lucy helped him get by picking him up and holding him so that he could stand face to face with him.

"Hey buddy." Natsu said, tickling his brother's sides lightly and earning a round of laughter from the young boy. Mavis chuckled and she said "It will be fun for Ronnie having a nephew or niece not much younger than him, at least I hope he will find it so." She looked slyly over at Natsu and Lucy and said "Who knows, by next year they might have another playmate." Lucy and Natsu blushed heavily, both of them knowing what Mavis was saying, earning laughs from all of their family and soon to be family. Even little Ronnie, who wasn't sure why they were laughing, joined in.

Lucy sighed and said, "Getting back to the competition, the others are going to be tough to beat, but I know that Natsu will knock them dead." As the others nodded their agreements and started smaller conversations amongst themselves, Lucy felt Natsu's frown against her hair. "Drat, he noticed I didn't add myself to that list." Lucy thought to herself. Wiggling free of Natsu's grip and lap, she set Ronnie down in her place and said, "Be right back."

Natsu wasn't going to let her get away with it that easy, he got Ronnie interested in his daddy and grandpa, than he followed his fiancé to her hiding place in the kitchen. Seeing her taking a long time to wash her hands in the sink, probably hoping he would just leave or something, he walked up and wrapped his arms around her as he said "You know I caught that, is that why you ran?" Lucy turned in his light grip and said with a frown on her face, "I didn't run." "So why didn't you include yourself Luce?" he asked, not going to let her get away with what she knew was his true question.

Lucy started playing with the dragon flash drive around his neck, something he knew she did when she was having trouble talking about her feelings or at least was worried what others would think. "Luce, it's me, you can tell me anything." he whispered in her ear, earning a sigh from him before she said "Okay, well even back when we were in the talent show together I was worried about holding you back and that was before you got voice lessons, etc. This show is supposed to help jump start your career and I'm worried about holding you back."

Natsu pulled her into a hug, saying "You're not holding me back Luce, your voice is amazing, in fact I've been wanting to ask you if you would consider singing with me, at least with a couple of songs if not all of them. I know you have your writing to do and your astronomy club meetings, but it would be such a blast to always have you by my side. I mean I know you said you would travel with me if I went on tour or something, but wouldn't it be fun to always be singing on stage together? I know this isn't your dream and I don't want to push it on you, but will you think about it?"

Lucy pulled back from the hug slightly, just enough so she could see his face, and asked "You think my voice is amazing?" Natsu chuckle and said, "That's all you want to talk about out of all of that? Yes, I love listening to you when you're singing solo, sometimes I have to catch myself before I forget to join in. And when we sing together, it's like our voices were destined to join together, we meld together so well." "You want to become a singing duo with me?" she asked another question, earning another chuckle from Natsu.

He kissed her lightly on the forehead and said "Yes, sweetheart." Lucy smiled at him and said "I think I could live with that. I do like singing and I can always write my book anywhere. I might miss a few astronomy meetings with this clubs, but there are other clubs out there that have open meetings and I can always go to them or we could camp out in some park and watch the stars from a tent or a beach." Natsu smiled brightly at her, kissing her again only this time, on the lips. "Ewww, PDA." Zera said with a teasing tone as she came in to toss the empty popcorn bag, "So this is where you two ran off to."

Lucy and Natsu blushed, but Natsu said "Yeah, we were just discussing making Lucy singing with me something a little more permanent." Zera's eyes lit up and she leaned across the island, her elbows resting gently on it, as she said "Oooh do tell." "Natsu wants me to form a duo with him and I said I would." Lucy said, grinning at the girl's facial expressions. "That's awesome and Natsu is wise to ask you to do so, you guys sound amazing together." Zera said, before exiting the room, though she would leave the couple's news for them to share.

Just than Natsu's phone rang and he looked at the caller id. "It's Dan." He told Lucy before answering, "Hey Dan, what's up?" "Do you have me on speaker phone? If not and Lucy is there, can you?" "Yeah, hold on." Natsu pulled the phone away from his ear and said "Okay you're on speaker phone, so what is it?" "Toma decided to add to the fairy tale element he will be hosting the Disney song night at the castle here in Crocus, but he also wants everyone to dress in costume, it doesn't have to be the character singing the song or even from the same movie, but it has to be a Disney character, preferably an animated character, but doesn't have to be." "Okay, thanks for letting us know Dan." Lucy said.

"Not a problem. So even though you guys are contestants, you'll have to go through the normal type of security, so try to arrive a couple of hours early, okay?" "Okay, we will Dan, thanks." Natsu answered, than Dan and them shared their farewells. After hanging up, Lucy said "So I'm totally fine with dressing as our characters, but you tell me if you're not." Natsu grinned and said "I think it would totally add to the mood, let's do it!"

XXX

The day for the next filming arrived and all the contests arrived super early, both to get through security and to have time to get into costume. Natsu and Lucy weren't the only Prince and Princess, Mira and Laxus were dressed as Belle and Beast, though no face mask for Laxus so it wouldn't interfere with his singing. Jenny and Hibiki were dresses as Jessie and Woody, Erik and Kinana were both dressed as Kaa and Bisca and Alzack were dressed as Kala and Kerchak. The show was starting, for they heard Jason start his announcement spiel.

"Welcome back to Fiore's Voice! Last week we said goodbye to Aceto and Velveno, but there are still five talented duos waiting for their chance to hopefully move onto the next round. This week we have their names in this hat and I will put it out of it, so no one knows what order we'll be going in! Than we will take a moment to prepare the stage, which means commercial breaks for those of you at home and bathroom breaks for those of you lucky enough to be here in Fiore's Castle! So cool!"

Jason paused for a moment to shuffle the names in the hat, then walked over to Ultear and said "You get first pick, reach on in and grab one, than read off the names on it!" Ultear reached in, shuffled them around a bit more herself, than pulled one out. "Mira and Laxus will be going first." "You heard it folks! Now we'll take that short break I mentioned and be back for you guys to hear them sing their song choice!" As soon as the off air light came on, the crew worked quickly to set up decorations and get Mira and Laxus's music and backdrop ready. All groups had told what song they were singing, and the backgrounds were chose accordingly.

The light started flashing and everyone scurried off the stage, except Mira and Laxus, who waited with lights off of them. Than Jason's voice could be heard saying "Welcome back, here is Mira and Laxus!" The duo broke out into Beauty and the Beast, singing it all the way through together. When they were done, the room went wild, before calming down so the judges could speak with them. As Mira and Laxus made their way off stage, Jason went over to Toma and said "Your turn, your majesty." Toma reached right in and pulled out a slip of paper. "Jenny and Hibiki." "Okay everyone, stay tuned to see Jenny and Hibiki sing!"

The same process for Mira and Laxus was repeated for them, with the added step of taking down Mira and Laxus' decorations. Than Jenny and Hibiki waited in the dark for their turn to sing, while Jason came in and announced them, followed by the music for You've Got a Friend In Me starting up. Soon it was over for them and after the round of applause for them and their talk, Jason had Yajima pick the next duo, "Natsu and Lucy." The pair smiled at each other before watching for their cue to come out on stage. Before long, they were motioned to come to their spot, seats set behind a boat side prop.

"Here they are folks, Lucy and Natsu!" Jason announced, before their music started up. Lucy smiled at Natsu, before looking out at the crowd and starting her solo, "All those days watching from the windows. All those years outside looking in. All that time never even knowing just how blind I've been. Now I'm here blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here suddenly I see, standing here it's all so clear, I'm where I'm meant to be. And at last I see the light. And it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light. And it's like the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything looks different, now that I see you."

Natsu than smiled at Lucy, before looking out at the audience and singing, "All those days chasing down a daydream. All those years living in a blur. All that time never truly seeing things, the way they were. Now she's here shining in the starlight. Now she's here suddenly I know. If she's here it's crystal clear I'm where I'm meant to go." Natsu and Lucy looked at each other as they both sang, "And at last I see the light." Natsu sang, "And it's like the fog is lifted."

Than the once again both sang, "And at last I see the light." followed by Lucy singing, "And it's like the sky is new." Than they finished it off together, "And it's warm and real and bright. And the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything is different. Now that I see you. Now that I see you." The crowd gave a loud round of applause and a whistle or two, as Lucy and Natsu came from behind the prop, dressed in their Rapunzel and Eugene clothes, Lucy was even barefoot to complete the effect, having add hair extensions so she could braid her hair and have it look as long as Rapunzel's.

"That was amazing you two, well done." Yajima said, while Ultear said "You picked a song that not only complimented you both, but gave you each a moment to shine." "It felt like we were watching a scene from the movie, well done." Toma added. Lucy and Natsu thanked them, before walking off as Jason this time pulled a pair of names out of the hat, "Bisca and Alzack, that means that Erik and Kinana will be going last." Bisca and Alzack's song ended up being Two Worlds and Erik and Kinana did a very convincing version of Trust in Me.

All contestants were called back on stage for the winners to be announced, while the ones whose names were not called would be going home tonight. "Natsu and Lucy will be moving on to the next round." Toma announced, the cheers filling the room. "Erik and Kinana will be moving on." Ultear stated, followed by more cheers. "Mira and Laxus will be moving on." Yajima declared, once again followed by more cheers, than a suspenseful silence filled the room, as Jason stepped forward with the last name that would be moving on. Both pairs nervously held their partners hands, before Jason said "And the final pair moving on is, Bisca and Alzack!" The crowd cheered, before the judges were given a chance to talk with the losing team.

"Jenny and Hibiki, you're chance of You've Got a Friend in Me, is what messed you up. You sounded wonderfully, but you weren't connecting with it like your fellow contestants did and it showed in some parts of the song and in your interactions with each other." Toma said, to which Jenny responded, "The song choice would be my fault, I love the song and went with it over my gut feeling to do the song that Hibiki suggested which was Can You Feel the Love Tonight." "That song probably would have served you better." Ultear said gently. "That's alright, we had fun away, thank you for the opportunity!" Hibiki said.

The judges nodded their welcomes as the pair walked off stage to a round of applause before Jason stepped forward and said "Next week we'll be back with the oldies night! See you all then!" All the duos waved until the off the air light came on, than they made their way to their dressing rooms, most deciding to take off their costumes. However, Lucy said to Natsu, "Let's go out like this, if we run into some fans they will probably be thrilled to see us still in costume."

Natsu agreed and added, "Although let's not order anything to eat it will probably get cold." Lucy laughed and agreed, so they went into their rooms and grabbed their bags with their other clothes in them and headed to entrance and then Natsu's car. No sooner had they left the gates and they were swarmed by fans. They spent the next hour taking pictures and signing autographs. Finally the crowd of fans dissipated, with only a few stragglers running up to them here and there as they made the rest of their way to the car.

"Phew." Lucy exclaimed as she collapsed in the passenger seat and said "That was fun, but man am I beat." Natsu chuckled and agreed, before saying "Let's go to my place and see if the folks have dinner still available, I know your dad is working late tonight training Zeref. Besides you know they'll want to watch the show with us since they have it recording now too." Lucy chuckled and they drove off to do just that.

**So I picked some of my favorite Disney songs for this one XD Lord knows that there were many more and I had trouble narrowing it down XD Beauty and the Beast is my favorite Disney movie/princess + prince pair, but I really felt that Natsu and Lucy fit better with the song I See the Light from Tangled for this storyline, so I went with it.**

**Also what do you think of Zeref, Natsu and Wendy's little brother Ronnie? Funny story I was actually trying to make sure people didn't think Grandeeney was pregnant in the last story when she wasn't feeling well, mainly because at the time I wasn't planning on her being so XD It's funny to me that I used what I didn't want to be read as such to explain Ronnie's existence XD I got his name from my favorite version of Firestorm, Ronnie Raymond, because I'm original like that :P**

**Answers to Reviews!**

**Ushindeshi: Thanks!**

**FTAnt: Thanks so much :D**


	3. Chapter 3

As they were walking into Natsu's family's house he got a text from Dan. "Dan says we can't use any Elvis songs, since they have an Elvis night planned for next week or maybe the final round. Also we have to dress to theme, although if we pick a song from say the 50s and where an outfit from the 60s that's ok, so long as it's not modern." "You know, it's super cheesy, but what about L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole? It would be so easy to split into parts!" Lucy said, to which Natsu grinned and said "Sounds like a plan."

They entered the living room to find his family waiting for them, Jude was even there. The pair laughed before Natsu said "I thought you guys were going to be working late Zeref." "What and miss this? No way, when we remembered that you guys were filming today we all agreed that my training could wait until tomorrow." Zeref answered with his own grin. So they all settled in and watched the show, cheers and aws present when it was Lucy and Natsu's turn to sing. When that was done, everyone made their way into the kitchen and they ate a light supper.

Lucy turned to Grandeeney and said "Do you think you could help me go find costumes for Natsu and I tomorrow? I know a couple of stores I want to look at for the items I have in mind, but I would still like an opinion on how each outfit will look in the end." Grandeeney smiled and said "Of course, Lucy, I would love to go with you." So once that was settled and a time set, Lucy and Jude bade everyone goodnight and headed home.

XXX

The next morning Lucy picked up Grandeeney and Ronnie before heading into town to a cheap but wonderful vintage store she knew of. Once inside, they headed immediately to the clothing racks marked 50s and 60s. Lucy found some small pieces that she liked, setting them to the side until they could make a whole outfit with them. She soon had Natsu's outfit all picked out, but was still looking for something that really suited her. Just then the store owners' granddaughter came over and said "Hey, aren't you Lucy? I've seen you and Natsu on Fiore's Voice, you both are my favorite duo! Are you hear to get your outfit for the next show?"

Lucy smiled and answered, "Yes to both questions. I've got Natsu's outfit all picked out, but I'm having trouble finding something for me." The girl smiled and said "I think I know just the thing! Wait here while I go get it, we haven't put it out yet and I think it will be just your size!" The girl left briefly but returned with soon, outfit in hand. As soon as Lucy saw it, she knew it was perfect, exactly what she had been looking for. "You can try it on in here." the girl said, which Lucy eagerly went to do.

When she came out, both Grandeeney and the girl nodded their approval, Lucy voicing all of their thoughts, "It's perfect! Thanks, ummm, I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name." "No problem, it's Flare." The girl answered with a smile. "Well thank you Flare, now we are all set clothing wise for the show, all that's left to do is practice the song!" Lucy said, returning the girl's smile. "You're welcome. I'm rooting for you guys!" Flare said, as she helped the pair carry their purchases to be checked out.

XXX

All of Lucy and Natsu's friends were there for the weekend, mainly because Lucy wanted the girl's help in picking out a wedding dress. Igneel would even be watching Ronnie so they wouldn't have to worry about him interrupting or causing chaos. Lucy, Grandeeney, Mavis and Zera all piled into a car, they would be meeting the others at the store. They were the first of their group to arrive and since the weather was nice, especially after such a cold winter, they decided to wait outside for the rest of their group. They didn't have long to wait, soon Michelle, Erza, Levy and Juvia pulled into the parking lot while Romeo pulled up at the curb to drop Wendy off.

Once hugs and greetings were exchanged, in went the group. "Ah you must be the Lucy Heartfilia party, and I don't even have to ask who Lucy is, I've seen you on Fiore's Voice. I'm guessing your singing partner is the groom to be?" a friendly young lady said, earning a blush from Lucy before she continued, "I thought so, you're love for each other carries over well, especially in your Disney song choice. I'm Yukino Agria by the way. My sister and I own this shop together. There she is, hold on I'll introduce you. Sorano!"

A girl who looked pretty similar to Yukino walked over, a smile on her face. "Sorano, this is the bride Lucy and her party, you recognize Lucy from Fiore's Voice don't you?" Sorano smiled and said "Yes I do. You and Natsu are very good, I hope you don't mind though if I say I'm rooting for Erik and Kinana." Lucy gave her own smile as she said "Not at all, I loved the way they did Trust in Me, they were very true to the original while adding their own spin to it."

After introductions were made of the other members of Lucy's girl squad, they were led to an area to sit, where they took the ideas that Lucy was looking for. Lucy pulled out a picture of her parents on their wedding day and looked at it softly for a minute as she said "I would love if you could find something that is close to this or has the same kind of something that the dress has. My mother died when I was young and it would be like having a piece of her with me when the day arrives if I could find something similar."

Yukino and Sorano looked at the picture and nodded, before Yukino walked off. "While she goes looking for something similar, would you like to try on a few others for fun?" Sorano said. Lucy smiled and said "Sure, it could help pass the time and if you don't end up having something similar I might find something that I like." Sorano smiled and walked off briefly before returning a few minutes later and beckoning Lucy to follow her, leading her to the changing room. Lucy tried on several dresses, but none of them screamed her, but she wasn't too worried, unless Yukino showed up empty handed.

Lucy's friends and family, who were waiting in the sitting room, had told Lucy how good she looked in each dress, but they all agreed with her that none of them were quite her. Suddenly they heard the rush of skirts, signaling Lucy's return. When they faced her, not an eye was dry. Yukino and Sorano had worked wonders, they had found a dress that captured all of Lucy's favorite parts about her mother's dress but it had the one thing that they would completely sell it for Lucy. Tiny beads covered the skirt, forming many constellations, but front and center was the ever important Orion. Lucy looked at everyone, tears streaming down her face and said "This, this is my dress."

XXX

Lucy had had trouble leaving the dress behind for the minor alterations she needed to have done to it, but she was so happy that she had found the perfect one. Grandeeney smiled at her soon to be daughter-in-law, who sat beside her in the car. Wendy, Mavis and Zera sat in the back, enjoying looking at the glowing Lucy. They were meeting the other girls for a bite to eat before heading back to the house so Lucy could meet Natsu to go talk to caterers. They weren't going to have a huge wedding, but it wasn't going to be just the family either, plus Jude was having fun letting his daughter plan her dream wedding.

They soon arrived at the restaurant and hurried in, all of them rather hungry. Lucy wore sunglasses to help keep her from being recognized, she remembered what happened the last time she was in a restaurant and right now she wanted to just get caught up with her friends and relax a little. Something she was successful in pulling off, she was happy to say. Lunch was over too soon, but her friends promised they would be at the Heartfilia home tonight for a game night. Jude would be visiting the Dragneels to let the kids have their fun.

Lucy's car drove home where Natsu was waiting patiently for them, a grin stretching across his face as Lucy stepped out of the car. "So how did it go?" he asked. "Perfectly, I found my dream dress." Lucy said as she flung herself into his arms, leading him to swing her in a circle before setting her down as he said "That's awesome, Luce! Now, let's go try some food!" Lucy laughed and said goodbye to Wendy, Grandeeney, Mavis and Zera, the first of which came and gave her brother a hug before they left to go see the caterer and the cake maker.

"I'm so stuffed from lunch, so how about you try all the food and I try all the cake." Lucy said teasingly earning a playful growl from Natsu, no way was he not going to have cake. A couple of hours later, choices had been made and Lucy was groaning about how much food she had eaten that day. As they pulled up to her house, Lucy sighed and said "Can you believe it? In just five months we'll be married!" Natsu grinned at her and said "I know right. Hey Lucy, is it okay if I surprise you with our honeymoon?" Lucy looked at him with a surprised look and said "You mean let you handle all the planning, even down to the destination?"

"Yeah, I promise, you'll love it!" Natsu said excitedly, causing her to grin and say "Okay, you can handle it, I trust you." Natsu leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Good, now let's get inside, by the music sound level I say the gangs all here!" Lucy stopped him from getting out, pulling him back to the middle of the car so she could give him a kiss of her own.

Than they went inside to join their friends. "There's the two love birds." teased Gray, "We were beginning to wonder if you were ever going to get here." "Too much cake, choices are hard." Lucy said, earning a laugh from her friends. Wendy had brought over the cats from their house too, so Carla, Happy, Lily and Plue were all playing together, providing entertainment for everyone. "So what do you have left to do?" Erza asked her friends, causing Lucy to tap her finger on her chin as she said "Hmm, I think it's just venue and music now, right Natsu?"

"At least for the big details, the wedding planner we are using has been pretty good at picking out the smaller details like decorations for us. Anyways, enough about us, we want to hear how all of you are doing!" Natsu answered, earning Lucy's nod of approval. Long into the night there was catching up, dancing, singing and games being played by the old friends. While they were sad that they didn't all live close to each other anymore, times like this made the times apart seem not so big and were well worth the wait.

XXX

The days had passed quickly and Natsu and Lucy found themselves standing in the studio waiting to hear the start of the show. They didn't have long to wait when Jason's voice could be heard saying "We have a really cool episode here for you tonight! Get ready to head back in time, with the songs your contestants have chosen! This week we are going in alphabetical order, so Alzack and Bisca are up first. Let's give it up for this duo!" Alzack and Bisca sang Ring of Fire by Johnny Cash, earning them cheers from the crowd and words or praise from the judges.

"Very nice, next is Erik and Kinana, let's hear what they've got for us!" Erik and Kinana started singing At the Hop by Danny & The Juniors, getting everybody in the audience on their feet or the very least tapping them. The judges praised them for doing so, before Jason came out to announce the next group, "By only a letter, next is Laxus and Mira!" They had decided to go with The Purple People Eater by Shev Wooley and the audience loved it!

"And now last, but certainly not least, is Lucy and Natsu! So cool!" Jason exclaimed, earning chuckles from the audience. The music to Nat King Cole's L-O-V-E started playing and the light landed on Lucy who was in a full poodle skirt outfit, Natsu looking dapper with his leather jacket and fedora. Lucy turned to Natsu and sang, "L is for the way you look at me. O is for the only one I see. V is very, very extraordinary. E is even more than anyone that you adore can."

Then Natsu joined in as they sang, "Love is all that I can give to you. Love is more than just a game for two. Two in love can make it, take my heart and please don't break it. Love was made for me and you." Natsu than sang, "L is for the way you look at me. O is for the only one I see. V is very, very extraordinary. E is even more than anyone that you adore can." Lucy joined him as they sang, "Love is all that I can give to you. Love is more than just a game for two. Two in love can make it, take my heart and please don't break it." Lucy sang alone, "Love was made for me and you." Natsu following with his own solo, "Love was made for me and you." Than both of them sang the final, "Love was made for me and you."

The audience was on their feet, the applause and whistles sounding out not only for their flawless take on the song, but also for the obvious chemistry the two had. Somehow, nobody had noticed the ring on her finger or even found out that they were engaged or even dating. The snoops were failing at keeping the public informed at what was quickly becoming one of the most adored couples on the show. Lucy and Natsu didn't even know that nobody didn't know, it wasn't like they were trying to hide it.

The judges conferred for a little bit, before calling the contestants out on stage. "Every week this gets harder and harder for us to pick who is going and who is staying, you all make that decision hard. This week, the duo going home is, Alzack and Bisca." announced Yajima "While we all adore the song and you, it didn't seem like quite the right match this time." Toma said. "It's almost like a talking song, if that makes sense and that doesn't really suit your style." Ultear said, to which Bisca nodded and said "I completely agree with you. We went with it simply because it was one we knew straight off the bat."

"If we had it to do over again, we would have put more research into it." Alzack said, "But we had fun and I think that's all we care about. Thank you for having us." "Thank you for being here." Yajima replied. "Before Jason gets to the part of the show where he tells us what to expect next week, Lucy, where did you get such a fabulous poodle skirt outfit?" Ultear asked "My new friend Flare helped me out, at her vintage store A Flair for the Past." Lucy replied with a smile, which earned a squeal of delight from Flare who was watching on her TV back home.

Ultear smiled and nodded as Jason came out and said, "Now that Ultear has found a new store for herself to shop at, here is what's coming up next week! Next week, we'll be focusing on the songs by the King of Rock and Roll himself, Elvis Presley! Each duo will be doing two songs by the King. This will be soooo cool!" Again the remaining couples waved until they were taken off air, than all the ladies came over and admired Lucy's outfit up close. Once again, Lucy and Natsu didn't bother changing, much to the delight of their fans, this time it took two hours for the last of them to scamper away.

Lucy shook her hand and said "I'm beginning to rethink joining you as a duo permanently, I'm not sure my hand can take much more writing of autographs, let alone my book." She finished with a chuckle so Natsu would know she was teasing, but he grinned and agreed with her as well, adding "Hope I can hold the steering wheel long enough for us to get back home." After they were in the car, she said "I bet I know one of the songs you want us to do of his." Lucy said. "Which one?" asked Natsu nonchalantly. "Can't Help Falling In Love." Lucy said, giving him a teasing look.

"But of course, that was a given." Natsu said, earning a laugh of agreement from Lucy. "We'll have to keep thinking of another one." Lucy said once she recovered from her laugh, "I wonder if we have to dress like Elvis?" Natsu shrugged and said "It does seem to be the norm, I think it will be fun." Lucy smiled and said "Me too."

**How did you like the appearances of Yukino, Sorano and Flare? Yukino and Flare are two of my favorite side characters, so I wanted to include them somehow and since I was doing Yukino I thought it would be fun to add her sister into the mix :D Also dudes, writing a competition show without it feeling to repetitive is hard, let me know how I did okay? It's fun doing Jason though, all you have to do is remember to throw is some so cools, and you know it's him XD Where do you think Natsu will plan the honeymoon for? Also as I wrote this, I totally realized how out of order their priorities would be to someone really planning a wedding, but I've only ever been in/to two and I wasn't really part of the planning process for either of them so bear with me XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy looked at Natsu who was sitting across the table from her and said "So what do you think we should look for in a venue?" "Hmm well it's got to be perfect." Natsu said, tapping his chin, earning a laugh from Lucy as she said "Anywhere we get married will be perfect, just because it's where you will be." Natsu smiled at her cheesy line and then said "Okay than, it has to be beyond perfect." That earned a chuckle from Lucy, who pulled her laptop over to be in front of her, turning it on as she said "Well, let's start with who list themselves as a venue. We'll pick out our favorites, call them and see how many guest we can have and go from there."

After a few minutes of typing, Lucy said okay, the city actually has a list of venues, I wonder if its because people here are more likely to get the king's business? Anyways, in no particular order there's the Palace Gardens, a water park called Ryuzetsu Land, the Crocus Zoo, the Crocus Planetarium, the …" "Wait Luce," Natsu said, interrupting her, "Did you say the planetarium is a venue? Why don't we call them and see if they August 26th available as well as how many people it will hold."

Lucy looked up at Natsu, tears in her eyes as she said "That would be perfect wouldn't it? It would be like connecting where you proposed to me with our wedding." To herself she added "And my dress would really be stunning with that kind of a background." Lucy reached for her cellphone and dialed the number, putting it on speaker phone so Natsu could hear too. After hitting the right number about venue bookings, someone came on the line and said "Crocus Planetarium, are you wanting to book or ask questions?"

Lucy giggled and said "Probably a little of both. First off, do you have August 26th available?" "Let me check." said the man, typing could be heard before he answered "Yes we do, would you like to book it?" "Well that all depends, how many people can it hold?" "We have a maximum capacity for the whole building of 500, our biggest room holds 150 seated at tables with room for dancing and bands left over and our smallest holds about 50 with the same details."

Lucy looked smiling at Natsu and said "It sounds perfect, would holding both a wedding and reception there be feasible?" "Yes, if you book the whole place we can even let you have it in the projection hall and set it so you can get married under a starry sky in the day." The man said, his tone friendly. "Oh wow that would be amazing! How much would that cost?" "For the whole building for a day, five hundred thousand jewels, but if you end up not staying the whole day we will refund whatever amount is allotted for the time remaining. Our contract that we would have you sign would get into the details of that."

Lucy smile got even bigger, that was actually under what her father said he would put up for the venue for them. "We'll take it for the whole day that day than. My father will be down to sign the papers at some point today, his name is Jude Heartfilia." She heard typing as the man said "Okay that works for us and congratulations to you and your partner!" After thanking the man and hanging up, Lucy clapped and said "Isn't it exciting Natsu?! All we have left to worry about now, major wise, is music!" Natsu chuckled, standing and walking around the table to hug her from behind.

"I'm so happy the planetarium was available and the way that guy described using the projection room sounds awesome, I can't wait!" Natsu said. Lucy laughed and said, "Seeing as how April just started you have a little bit of time between now and then Natsu. I'm going to text my dad the information about the venue and tell him I said that he would be down there to sign the papers for it sometime today." Natsu groaned, there was a little over four months still to go before their wedding?! How was he going to survive until then?

XXX

Lucy and Natsu were on a date night, just enjoying their time together. They ran into some fans here and there, always pausing to take pictures and sign autographs and even chat with a few, but most never stuck around for long. Strolling through the streets hand in hand, they didn't realize what an uproar they were causing among the Fiore's Voice fan base, pictures of their entwined hands and speculation that they were more than just singing partners started swirling the web. They went to the same restaurant where the manager had graciously refreshed their food for them and were seated in a secluded area by the same woman.

No one could see Natsu brushing his thumb slowly over Lucy's hands, causing her to blush lightly before leaning over for a kiss, which was easy to do since they had sat on the same side of the table. Soon their food had arrived and the manager took a picture of them for them when Natsu asked her too, before leaving them to their meals. Lucy sighed and said "This is great." resting her head momentarily on Natsu's shoulder, feeling at peace.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since we've done something like this without plans for one thing or another being the main topic. Thanks for coming with me tonight Luce." Natsu said, putting his arm over her shoulder. Lucy smiled as she sat straight up again, reaching for her for as she said "Thanks for asking me out." They both settled into small talk, though more eating than talking happened until their food was gone. They shared a cheesecake for dessert and left a nice sized tip for the manager, who had taken care of them personally to be sure they wouldn't be bothered this time.

XXX

Once they arrived at the Dragneel house, Grandeeney met them at the door, asking "Have either of you looked online recently?" Both shook their heads as Natsu asked "No, why mom?" "It seems that even though Lucy was wearing a ring, nobody knew you guys were an item, now all the local stuff, especially the Fiore's Voice page, is full of gossip and rumors about you two." Lucy and Natsu pulled out their phones. Some of it was really rather sweet, but there were a few people who were making stories like Natsu stole Lucy from another man, etc. Natsu frowned and sent a text off to Dan, asking him to have one of the judges ask him about the importance of one of the songs he and Lucy would be singing.

XXX

The next day of filming arrived and all the contestants were dressed in sequined jumpsuits, though nobody had styled their hair any differently than normal. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our Elvis night, so cool!" Jason exclaimed, "Our first contestants will be Erik and Kinana!" The pair came out and started singing Jailhouse Rock, getting the crowd on their feet. Then came Mira and Laxus with Hound Dog, earning cheers from the audience.

"Next, with their first song of the night, is Natsu and Lucy!" Jason said, the light switching to the pair as the music for Love Me Tender started playing. Together they started singing "Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go. You have made my life complete and I love you so." Than Lucy went on by herself, "Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfilled. For my darlin' I love you, and I always will." Back together they sang, "Love me tender, love me long, take me to your heart. For it's there that I belong, and we'll never part. Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfilled. For my darlin' I love you, and I always will."

Than Natsu sang by himself, "Love me tender, love me dear, tell me you are mine. I'll be yours through all the years, till the end of time." Than together they finished, "Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfilled. For my darlin' I love you, and I always will." The audience cheered, more pulling out their phones and commenting about the chemistry of the two, adding fuel to the rumor fire. Next Erik and Kinana came out and sang their last song, Crazy Little Thing Called Love, the whole audience clapping along to the beat.

Mira and Laxus had chosen Moonlight Swim for their last one, the audience swaying as the majority of themselves got pulled in by the song. Natsu and Lucy were called out for their last song, the music for Can't Help Falling In Love started to play. They faced each other as Natsu started, "Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you." Lucy smiled at him, tears unshed in her eyes as she sang alone, "Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you?"

Together they sang, ""Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life, too. For I can't help falling in love with you." As they sang the take my hand part, they each took the others free hand, causing awws from the audience. "Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be." Softly Natsu sang, "Take my hand." Lucy quietly sang, "Take my whole life, too." Than together they sang, "For I can't help falling in love with you. For I can't help falling in love with you."

They hadn't taken their eyes off each other for the whole song and as they turned towards the cheering audience, a single tear broke free from Lucy's eyes. As the cheering died down, the Toma said "Now Natsu, your agent told us that this song means something very special to the two of you, would you please tell us what that is?" A hush filled the room, nobody wanted to miss this. Natsu grinned and said "Three years ago, I used it to ask Lucy to be my girlfriend on New Year's Eve." after a chorus of awws from the audience, Lucy spoke up, "And in February he said something similar to one of the lines after he asked me to marry him."

As she finished she held up her hand so people could see the ring and cheers erupted through the whole room. Apparently Natsu and Lucy were a lot of people's OTP. After everyone had died down on their cheers, Natsu and Lucy left the stage to await the judges decision. Her fellow female contestants asked to see the ring up close and oohed and ahhed over it. It wasn't too long before the contestants were all called back on stage to be told the judges' verdict.

"We had to think long and hard over this, you all did so well and the audience clearly loves you all." Ultear said, "But in the end, we decided the duo we'll be sending home this week and who will not be competing in the finals, are Mira and Laxus. We have no critique to tell you, the other two groups just sold their songs a little better." Mira and Laxus smiled, Mira saying "I one hundred percent agree with you." "Thanks for putting us through this far, getting to do some of Elvis' songs was a blast." Laxus said, before he and Mira left the stage.

"Next week our show will be extra-long, as our contestants will sing all the songs they have done so far, ending with one new song per a couple as well as a solo song for each contestant!" All the contestants jaws dropped, the thought of singing through six songs a piece sounded daunting. "Nah I kid about singing all the songs they've already done, however they will be singing solo and one new song as a couple. Also all of this seasons contestants will be back for one group song, sooooo cool!" Jason said. Erik, Kinana, Lucy and Natsu almost collapsed in relief at not having to sing as much as they thought they would have to.

After having waved until the off air light came on, Lucy turned to Kinana and said "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to go smack some sense into Jason for freaking us out like that." Kinana giggled and answered "Yeah, my throat was already starting to hurt thinking about it, or maybe because that's where my heart got lodged after he said." "Your heart may have got stuck in your throat, but my stomach is still down on the floor somewhere, babe." Erik said earning laughs from the other three contestants.

As they walked towards the dressing rooms together, being joined by Mira and Laxus at the stage entrance, Kinana asked "So when are you getting married?" "August 26th, do you think you four can make it?" They all smiled as Mira said "I for one wouldn't miss it for the world!" while the others nodded that they agreed with her. Lucy got their addresses so that she could send invitations to them, okay so there was one big thing her and Natsu had forgotten about and needed to get done ASAP. Everyone left together and joined Natsu and Lucy in signing autographs and taking pictures, none of them leaving until the fans did.

"Dang and you guys have been doing this every time?" Erik said, "I mean we had a few but since we took time to change out of our clothes I guess you guys got really swamped each night." Lucy laughed and said "Yeah, my hand cramps so badly each time, but at least with you four here it got a bit of a breather here and there." They all parted ways as they reached their vehicles. Lucy smiled and said "You know Natsu, getting their addresses for invitations reminded me we need to get ours printed and sent out. Also I think I have an idea for the music side, do you trust me?"

Natsu smiled and said "Of course I trust you Lucy, have at it. And you're right, we should go get some printed up tomorrow or the day after." "Well probably the day after, tomorrow we'll need to design them. At least we have a date and place picked out, I mean I guess we really couldn't have printed these before picking out a venue anyways." Natsu laughed and agreed, before putting on the radio to listen for song ideas, as well as to sing along with on the way back to their homes.

XXX

Natsu and Lucy did not end up going home, they got a call from Zeref saying Mavis was having the baby. So they headed to the hospital where Mavis had been taken by Zeref and found the whole family there, even Jude, Wendy and Romeo. "When did she go into labor?" "Not to long after you left for filming. We knew that you would be distracted, wondering how it was going if we told you, so we all agreed to wait until after you texted us to let us know you were on your way home before we told you." Igneel said.

"Babies usually take a while anyways, so it wouldn't really have mattered if you were here or not." Wendy said. "Is Zeref with her?" asked Lucy. "Yeah, and Grandeeney and Zera too. Zera comes and gives us updates every once in a while." Romeo said. A few more hours passed and in that time the rest of what the Dragneels and Heartfilias considered their extended family arrived. Michelle, Loke, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Levy and Gajeel all came in as they arrived in Crocus, waiting on the newest member of the Dragneel family.

Lucy was doing her best to keep Ronnie occupied, but he was finally starting to wear down when Zera came out and exclaimed, "It's a boy! Mavis is doing well and Zeref only fainted once." Everyone chuckled at the last part, before Zera said "Soon you can see him, but it will have to be through the glass since there's been a lot of colds and stuff going around and they don't want to take any chances with the newborns." "Okay, tell Mavis we love her!" Lucy said, which Zera said she would as she went back in, Grandeeney coming out at the same time to join her husband.

"Well, now we are officially grandparents." Grandeeney said, kissing Igneel on the cheek. Igneel laughed and said "Come on, I want to go meet my grandson." The group wandered over to where they would soon see the newest member, delighted to see Zeref holding him so they all could see him through the glass. Many pictures were taken in a short time, before they all said their goodbyes to Zeref through the glass. As Lucy climbed into the car with Natsu, she suddenly said "We never learned what they called him!" Natsu laughed and said "Well we can ask when we visit tomorrow, that is if you want to come."

Lucy smiled and said "Of course, I'm excited to get to know my soon to be nephew." Natsu leaned over and kissed her cheek, happy to have her in his life and knowing that she was looking forward to the day when they were married as much as he was. Lucy settled into the seat and even though it was only a short drive from the hospital to her house, she fell asleep. When he got there, Natsu carefully opened her door and unlocked her seatbelt, lifting her into his arms as gently as possible. Her father met him at the door, where Natsu passed off Lucy to him before heading to his own home and bed.

**Haha so Mavis and Zeref's kid was born XD Each chapter, since I had brought up her being pregnant at the end of the last story, I was like oh yeah I need to make her have this kid already and I kept forgetting XD **

**And planetarium for the wedding venue! I totally didn't have their venue planned and then I was like where would be a great place for them to get married that ties in with everything we know about them in this story and that popped into my head XD**

**What do you think Lucy's plan for music is?**

**Also I realized in this chapter that Lucy and Natsu's relationship hadn't been mentioned/commented on by them or anyone else on Fiore's Voice, so I decided to have some fun with it, while bringing in the song that was special to them, via the last book. Also side note, never had planned who was going to be going up against them in the end XD I have another fun side note about this, but it will wait until the next chapter ;)**

**Answers to Reviews!**

**FTAnt: Yukino and Flare are two of my favorite non-Fairy Tail guild member characters, so I was really wanting to put them in this story, I'm glad you enjoyed seeing them :D I'm really glad you are enjoying the story :D**


	5. Chapter 5

First thing the next day, Natsu and Lucy met at her house to start working on invitations. First they found a site that would print them out and ship them the next day and that made personalizing easy. On the front side they put the picture that Loke had done for them of their engagement. On the back, Lucy picked a purple background with star patterns and in white font they had the location and date. They got simple RSVP cards to go with them as well as simple envelopes to hold it all.

"There, that's done. Now when the girls get here on Friday we'll go and check out bridesmaids dresses and you should take the guys to look for tuxes, that way we won't have to worry about it all when it gets closer to time or finding something that works for all of them at a later date." Lucy said, earning a nod of agreement from Natsu. Lucy stretched, earning a grin from Natsu, before he asked "Well what's next?"

"Well since I'm taking care of music, so long as my idea pans out anyways, I've got my dress, we've got location, food and cake taken care of, the invitations are being printed and sent to us and once they are here we can start sending them out, Makarov said he would be honored to marry us and he is ordained, we've got to get the paperwork stuff done, but that can wait until we get closer, tuxes and bridesmaids dresses will be taken care of, color schemes and decorations are picked out and being handle by the wedding planner, so wedding wise I think we've got everything covered. So let's go see your nephew." Lucy went through the list, finishing with a smile.

XXX

Friday came and it was the day before final filming of Fiore's Voice and all of Natsu and Lucy's friends and family were there. Grandeeney would be watching the baby and Ronnie so that everyone could go without distractions. Zeref was Natsu's best man and Michelle was Lucy's matron of honor. Lucy had decided to try the Celestial Bridal Boutique again for bridesmaids dresses, since she had such luck with her wedding dress there. Yukino smiled as they entered and said "Welcome back, your dress actually is ready for a fitting, I was about to call you."

"Awesome, I didn't think it would be done so soon! We came today to look at bridesmaids dresses, but I would love to do the fitting as well." Lucy said with a grin. Sorano walked up to them with a smile like her sister and said "I can start looking for styles for your bridesmaids while you try on the dress. Is there any particular color you were looking for?" Lucy pulled out her phone and said "Anything close to this shade will do, the guys are going to have matching ties." "I think I have just the thing and I know we have some ties that would match really well, they came with them! I'll go dig one up."

So while Lucy went to try her dress on once more, Wendy, Juvia, Erza, Levy, Michelle, Mavis and Zera waited for her. All seven were going to be in her wedding, Zera had been surprised but happy to be included. Soon Lucy came out and the dress looked even more beautiful if that was possible. "It looks great! Are there any other alterations that need to be done or can I take it home with me today?" asked Lucy.

"We have a few more things to add to it, but the next fitting, if all goes well, should be the day you can take it with you." Yukino said. Her friends praised the dress, saying how perfect it was for Lucy and that they still couldn't get over that. Lucy and Yukino went to remove the dress and they were back just in time for Sorano's return with the dresses and matching ties. "What do you think girls? I want you to be comfortable in them." Lucy asked her bridesmaids.

All of them said they loved the style and went to try them on. It was apparent that alterations would be needed on a few of them, but everyone loved the way they looked, plus they weren't so fancy that they couldn't ever be used again so they really loved that about them. Lucy quickly texted Natsu not to worry about ties and said to Yukino and Sorano, "We'll take them and the ties, you were right Sorano, these are perfect, even down to the shade." The two shop owners beamed so happy that they had been able to be of help.

They talked for a little while longer about the wedding and the singing competition, which Sorano was ecstatic that Erik and Kinana were still in it. "Yeah they are really nice and their voices are amazing. I'm looking forward to hearing them both sing solo." Lucy said. "Lucy, I hate to rush you, but I really want to get home to the baby." Mavis said, interrupting them in a friendly manner. "Oh of course Mavis, goodbye girls, see you at the next fitting!" Lucy said, earning goodbyes from them as well."

XXX

Natsu had had great luck finding tuxes for him and his groomsmen. Romeo, Gray, Jellal, Gajeel, Loke, Zeref and Warrod Sequen all felt awkward in their tuxes, but since most of them had been in each other's weddings and Natsu had been in theirs, they felt obligated to return the favor. Romeo and Warrod hadn't been in the other weddings, nor were they married themselves, but someday they probably would and they Natsu would do it for them, so they sucked it up.

Natsu was just starting to look at the ties, much to his dread, when he got the text from Lucy that she had the ties covered. "Good news guys, no trying on ties today!" he said, earning cheers from his fellow men. They all had found ones to work with them and arranged to rent them from the day before to the day after the wedding. Than they piled into the cars that had brought them and headed back to Natsu's home, arriving not to long before the girl's got there. They enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the day, everyone excited about getting to hold Mavis and Zeref's son.

XXX

Butterflies were flying a mile a minute in Lucy's stomach as they made their way into the stadium where the last show would be hosted. The audience would be completely surrounding them this time, so they would have to move around a bit so their backs were constantly to one side or the other. Natsu got called over by Dan to talk about some last minute detail or other and Lucy was happy to see all the past contestants were gathered in one spot. "Oh good, you're all here. I needed to ask you something!"

A few minutes later, Natsu joined her and said "What you doing Luce?" "I just got everyone's address so we can send them the invitations, tomorrow maybe we should sit down and finalize the guest list and be sure to send out invites." Lucy said with a grin. The group number would be first, so that the former contestants could than go and sit in the front row seats reserved for them so they could watch their former competitors. They heard Jason's voice as he said "Welcome everyone, put your hands together for this year's competitors, both past and present!"

The music for Jacquie Lee's It's Our World started playing and Lucy took a deep breath before walking out singing "The sun keeps rising every day, time to run a time to play. The wind is smiling on my face." Everyone sang "Oh-oh-oh" before Natsu came out singing "There's something about your melody. Hear it singing through the trees, the rhythm's taking over me." Everyone sang "Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh." Bisca and Alzack sang as they walked out, "Let's go, let's take a ride." Walking out, Jenny and Hibiki sang "Let's go light up the night." All three groups on stage sang, "I got you by my side, we'll survive."

Than everyone sang, "It's Our World! One song for you and me. It's Our World! You're making me believe. Woah oh oh oh." Natsu and Lucy than sang, "No matter where we go, this world will guide us home. I feel it under my feet!" Then they all sang together once more, "It's Our World! Let's be the change we need. It's Our World!"

Now Kinana walked out singing, "You got to crawl before you climb. You might fall, but it's alright. A little rain, a little light." Everyone sang, "Oh-oh-oh." Erik walked out singing, "We're living like tomorrow's now. Taking on the ups and downs, but don't get dizzy, spin around." Everyone sang "Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh." Aceto and Velveno walked out together singing "Let's go, let's take a ride." followed by Mirajane and Laxus walking out singing "Let's go light up the night." Then the newest three groups sang "I got you by my side, we'll survive."

Than everyone sang, "It's Our World! One song for you and me. It's Our World! You're making me believe. Woah oh oh oh." Erik and Kinana sang the next part alone, "No matter where we go, this world will guide us home. I feel it under my feet!" Then everyone joined in for "It's Our World! Let's be the change we need. It's Our World!" Then Erik, Kinana, Natsu and Lucy all sang together, "This world keeps spinning 'round and 'round in our hands..."

Then everyone sang, "It's Our World! One song for you and me. Yeah, It's Our World! You're making me believe. Woah oh oh oh. No matter where we go, this world will guide us home. I feel it under my feet! It's Our World! Let's be the change we need. It's Our World! It's Our World! It's Our World!" The stadium exploded in cheers as all of them took their bows, holding each other's hands in a big line before doing a group one. Then the former contestants waved as they left the stage, leaving Erik and Kinana on one side and Natsu and Lucy on the other as Jason walked out to stand in-between them.

"Wow that was so cool! I think that was the best group song we've ever done on this show! Erik and Natsu will be up first with their solos after this short break." Jason said, waving along with the two duos until they were signaled to stop. Than the four contestants walked off stage, Lucy wiping her brow as she said "Phew, that was more intense than I thought it would be, I was so nervous about starting it, but those lights pretty much keep you from seeing the crowds."

Kinana chuckled and said "I know what you mean, I'm glad I wasn't first, you did great Lucy!" "You know I bet the reason they do blind us is to keep us from freezing on stage." Erik said. "So which of us is first, do you know?" Natsu asked, earning a headshake from Erik as he said "I guess we'll just have to listen for whoever Jason calls." It wasn't long before Erik was called out to do his song, which was Hold On Forever by Rob Thomas. After his standing ovation, Natsu was announced for his solo which would be a mashup of Fall Out Boy's Immortals and Centuries that was done by Sam Tsui.

Natsu and the music started as one, "Immortals, we could be immortals. You will remember me, remember me for centuries. Immortals, we could be immortals. You will remember me, remember me for centuries. Mummified my teenage dreams. No, there's nothing wrong with me. The kids are all wrong, the story's all off. Heavy metal broke my heart."

Turning slowly so he faced a new section, he continued, "Come on, come on and let me in. The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints and this is supposed to match, the darkness that you felt. I never meant for you to fix yourself." Standing still he sang, "Oooooooh, I am the sand at the bottom half of the hourglass, glass. Oooooooh, I try to picture me without you but I can't." He started moving again as he sang "'Cause we could be immortals, we could be immortals. You will remember me, remember me for centuries. Immortals, we could be immortals. You will remember me, remember me for centuries."

Standing still once more he sang, "Da da da da da da da da da da da da da, immor, immortals. Da da da da da da da da da da da da da, immor, immortals." Moving slowly again, "Won't stop 'til the whole world knows my name. 'Cause I was only born inside my dreams. Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you. 'Cause I, I am the opposite of amnesia and you're a cherry blossom. You're about to bloom. You look so pretty, but you're gone too soon." Pausing in his place once more he sang, "I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass, glass. Oooooooh, I try to picture me without you but I can't."

Moving once more as he sang, "'Cause we could be immortals, we could be immortals. You will remember me, remember me for centuries. Immortals, we could be immortals. You will remember me, remember me for centuries." Stopping at the place he started at, he sang "Da da da da da da da da da da da da da, immor, immortals. Da da da da da da da da da da da da da, immor, immortals." The audience jumped to their feet, cheering as he finished. "Thank you Natsu, okay we are off for a quick break, then Kinana and Lucy will come out for their songs, so cool!" Jason said.

"Great job you two!" Lucy said as Natsu and Erik joined them, both having to be on stage while the other performed. It wasn't too long before Kinana was called out to do her song, Hailee Steinfeld's Most Girls. The audience was on their feet as she finished and Jason told everyone it was Lucy's turn, though everyone already knew that. Dove Cameron's Born Ready started to play and Lucy started to sing, "Ready, set, time to be a fighter. Don't look down, keep on climbing higher. Be yourself, 'cause heroes shine in different ways." Turning sharply to face another direction she continued, "And when your voice can't make a sound, just know we hear you all around. Don't need to fit into the crowd to be a force of nature."

Turning sharply once more as she sang, 'Cause we're gonna be, we're gonna be, we're gonna be the best. They're gonna see, they're gonna see that we were born for this." Then dancing in place by picking up her foot not quite all the way, setting it down and doing the other while swaying her upper body she sang, "So if it takes forever, we'll save the world together. We were born ready. We were born ready, yeah, yeah, yeah. And if your heart surrenders, we'll hold it up together! We were born ready. We were born ready. Don't care if the world ain't ready for me."

Once again doing a sharp turn and standing still, she sang, "So if it takes forever, we'll save the world together. We were born ready. We were born ready, yeah, yeah, yeah." One final sharp turn and doing the same dancing movements as before, "And if your heart surrenders, we'll hold it up together. We were born ready. We were born ready. Don't care if the world ain't ready for me. Don't care if the world ain't ready. Don't care if the world ain't ready for me. We were born ready. We were born ready. Don't care if the world ain't ready for me" She did a few more energetic dance moves before singing, "Don't care if the world ain't ready for me!"

The stands erupted in cheers as Jason came out and said, "Thank you Lucy a quick break and we'll be back for Kinana and Erik's performance, one last break and then we'll have Lucy and Natsu perform, than as we play audio recaps of the past performances of all of our competitors, you at home and in the audience will get a chance to vote for your favorite duo!" After another round of waving, Lucy and Kinana walked wearily off the stage. "Phew, at least we get a break from the lights, meaning we don't have to sit out there for each duo performance." Kinana said.

"I think if they could have found a way to fit us both in before a commercial break they would have done that, but you know how all tv shows love to have more commercials the closer to the end it seems, so I guess this works in their favor." Natsu said, rubbing his neck. "Whatever their reasoning, I'll be glad to get away from the lights for longer than a commercial break Erik said with a chuckle, "I mean I know we had the girl's performances free, but we stayed so close to the edge that I could feel the heat from them." Everyone chuckled and agreed with him, before Kinana and Erik were called out to do their duet to Welshly Arms' Sanctuary.

After congratulating the other duo on doing well, Natsu and Lucy waited for the break to be over and to go out and do their song. Finally Jason did so as the music for Celine Dion's Ashes started to play. Natsu started singing, "What's left to say? These prayers ain't working anymore. Every word shot down in flames." Lucy then sang, "What's left to do with these broken pieces on the floor? I'm losing my voice calling on you. 'Cause I've been shaking, I've been bending backwards till I'm broke. Watching all these dreams go up in smoke."

Than they both sang, "Let beauty come out of ashes. Let beauty come out of ashes. And when I pray to God all I ask is can beauty come out of ashes?" Than Natsu sang, "Can you use these tears to put out the fires in my soul? 'Cause I need you here, woah. 'Cause I've been shaking, I've been bending backwards till I'm broke. Watching all these dreams go up in smoke. Together they sang, "Let beauty come out of ashes. Let beauty come out of ashes. And when I pray to God all I ask is can beauty come out of ashes?" Then Lucy softly sang, "Can beauty come out of ashes?" The audience was on their feet cheering as Jason came out and said, "Okay that was so cool! Now here come the recaps so you can vote on your favorite duo! Once all votes are in, which has to be before the next and final commercial break, we will announce the winner, after said break!"

**I may have had way to much fun doing the wedding planning in this story XD I wanted to keep Lucy's color scheme for the wedding a surprise, idk, because I'm weird like that? XD**

**Also the fun side note about not planning who would be there in the finals? It wasn't until this chapter when I was looking back to see if I gave a name to the bridal shop already that I realized that the group Sorano was voting for was the one going against Lucy and Natsu XD And I totally only had her rooting for them since she is connected to them on the show XD **

**A little late in the game to be telling you this, but I gave the names of who was the artist for each song/version of each song I was thinking of when I wrote this because I wanted you guys to be able to listen to the songs while you read the characters singing them if you wanted XD**

**Also on one part of Natsu's song choice, the lyrics probably won't match the words because while I listened to the artist I couldn't quite make out what he said, but those were the lyrics given on azlyrics so I went with them. You'll be able to pick out if your either already familiar with the artist's version of the songs or if you do the listen read thing : )**


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy and Natsu were standing to one side of Jason and Kinana and Erik were on the other, the judges having just done very long conversations each on how well both groups did and saying who they thought was chosen, Yajima was saying Natsu and Lucy, Toma said Erick and Kinana while Ultear said she could see it going either way. "Well now, it's time for the moment of truth. The winners are… Natsu and Lucy!" Natsu picked Lucy up and spun her around a couple of times before congratulating Erik and Kinana on a job well done.

Than Jason brought them forward and said "As you may know we always ask the most asked question by fans and everyone has been wondering about the necklaces you both wear, is there any significance?" Lucy smiled and said "The Christmas right before we became boyfriend and girlfriend, we gave them each other. Mine is the school crest with the constellation Orion in. Natsu knew it meant a lot to me and now it means even more, as it's in not only this, but our engagement picture as well."

Aws were heard before Natsu spoke up and said "Mine's actually a flash drive and it holds a lot of important pieces of our lives in it, from our first singing competition to that engagement picture Lucy mentioned. She picked a dragon because of a memory we both shared from our childhood. We put them on each other that day and haven't taken them off since." That earned them another set of aws as Jason said "So cool! Well that wraps up this season of Fiore's Voice! Looks like Natsu is one step closer to being a singer!"

"Oh one more question Jason, we have time." Ultear said, with Jason motioning for her to go ahead. "I know I want to know as much as everyone. Singing is Natsu's dream, but will you be joining him or is he going to be solo from here on out?" Lucy smiled up at Natsu as she said "Actually Natsu asked me to make this singing arrangement more permanent right after our audition. I said I could live with that." That earned cheers and a standing ovation as Jason tried to speak loud enough to be heard as he signed off.

XXX

Lucy sighed as she lay next to Natsu in his family's hammock behind their house later that night. "I can't believe we won! I mean I can but wow, it was amazing!" Natsu chuckled, but let her continue, "And you said Dan already has us booked for places and has a label that is interested in us?" Natsu nodded, causing the hammock to sway a little as he said "Yep to both, I said we would talk to them the day after tomorrow since I know you want to work on the guest list and invitations tomorrow. I also made sure he knew not to book us for a week before the wedding and for a month after it."

Lucy looked surprised and sat up a bit, causing them both to almost be dumped out of the hammock before Natsu steadied her. "A month? Really? Is our honeymoon going to be that long?" she fired the questions at him, earning a full blown laugh from him before he answered mysteriously "It can be." Lucy thought about pressing him for details, but instead settled back down beside him, knowing that she could be patient and wait to find out.

XXX

A week later, Lucy and Natsu signed with the label that had shown interest in them. They decided out of the options given them, as the label said Lucy and Natsu or Natsu and Lucy was to plain, that they would go with Nalu for their duo name. Invitations had been filled out and sent and they were already receiving RSVPs back, mostly all confirming. Lucy had picked up her dress and the bridesmaids were scheduled for another fitting in two weeks to have their dresses fitted.

XXX

The rest of the spring and the summer past quickly and before anyone knew it, it was the day before Natsu and Lucy's wedding. It was all the pair could do to keep tears from forming in their eyes as they watched the sun set behind some clouds and hills. "Tomorrow we get married!" Lucy whispered excitedly, earning a chuckle and nuzzle from Natsu, who was hugging her from behind, who said "I know, pretty amazing isn't it. All those years ago, when we were just kids, never in my wildest dreams would I think I would be lucky enough to be married to you one day Luce."

Lucy smiled and turned in his arms, leaning in for a light kiss before saying "Never did I dream it either, though I do remember wishing it on a shooting star once." Natsu grinned and said "I guess I should thank my lucky star than." Then he pulled her into a hug, after a moment she whispered, "Would it hurt you if I were to say I'm nervous about the whole thing tomorrow? I mean I know I want to marry you and everything, don't get me wrong but…" "But the whole doing the ceremony in front of friends and family, as well as a few strangers, is a little nerve wracking, right?" Natsu finished for her, causing her to pull back and ask "You too?"

Natsu nodded and said "Yep, but I figure if I get to marry someone as special as you are than it's worth it." Lucy laughed and said "I think I'm the one getting to marry someone special." They kissed once more and cuddled for a little while longer before saying goodnight and each heading to their separate homes, though neither would get much sleep that night.

XXX

The day of the wedding, they all piled into a limo Igneel and Jude had rented for the occasion. Lucy's dress was safely hidden from view of Natsu in a zip up bag, though the bridesmaid's dresses were in full view. They picked their friends up at their families' houses before making their way to the planetarium. Lucy wandered through the building and was amazed at what her wedding planner and her decorating team had been able to accomplish. The projection hall had a royal purple carpet runway that had been rolled out for the path of the bridal party. The place behind where Makarov, Lucy, Natsu and their bridesmaids and groomsmen would stand had been decorated with a banner with stars randomly painted around it, Orion being painted just about where Makarov's head would be.

Lucy clasped her hands in excitement, though she shortly felt her hands being parted and one being squeezed gently as Natsu came to stand next to her. It was perfect, it looked amazing and she couldn't wait to get married under a starry sky. They had hired a professional videographer and photographer, both who were talking to the projectionist so that they could have a couple of trial runs in order to make sure they got all the lighting stuff correct.

Soon it was time for Lucy to go start getting dressed. Leaning over, she kissed Natsu and said "See you in a couple of hours. Natsu gave her a kiss of his own and whispered hoarsely, "I'll be counting the moments until then." Than with a final hand squeeze, Lucy turned and left the room. After a moment, Natsu left too, looking for the emotional support of his groomsmen, father and soon to be father-in-law.

XXX

Hours later, music softly played as the bridal party made their way down the purple carpet runway. First came Wendy, being escorted by Romeo, followed by Erza being escorted by Jellal. Next came Levy with Gajeel, Zera with Warrod and Juvia with Gray. Mavis was brought to the front by Zeref, Lucy having insisted that the best man and matron of honor could walk down with their significant other, followed by Michelle and Loke. Than the music changed to Can't Help Falling In Love, as the doors opened to reveal Lucy and her father.

Natsu's breath caught at the sight of Lucy in her dress. Smack dab in front was the constellation Orion done in beads and highlight by a layer of tulle underneath it, a paler version of the purple everyone else was wearing. Around her neck was the purple necklace in the shape their university's emblem with Orion once more in the middle. Her dress stopped just above the floor and how no train to worry about, all of it minus Orion and several other constellations made of beads, which if he remembered what Lucy taught him correctly they were the Zodiac constellations, reminded Natsu of a picture Lucy had shared of her mother in her wedding dress, down to the medieval princess like sleeves.

Natsu couldn't take his eyes off her, nor could Lucy take hers off his, although out of the corner she was happy to see many of those she had hoped could make it were there, Yukino, Sorano and Flare for starters were seated on the bride's side of the room. Jason, the judge's from the contest (which meant the king himself was at this wedding) and all the contestants were there too, scattered through other friends and family.

As the last of Elvis' song played, Jude passed Lucy off to Natsu, who took her hands and held them tight, as Makarov began speaking. Neither heard what was said, too lost in each other's eyes, in fact they were lucky that they not only said their vows on cue but that they said them right, for it would be doubtful if anyone could have broken through the spell. They did however hear "You may now kiss the bride." Natsu and Lucy leaned in and gave a brief, but passionate kiss as their families clapped.

Natsu and Lucy pulled away, smiling as they led the bridal party down the aisle and to where the photos would be taken, leaving the wedding planner to escort those not in the photos to the reception hall. Once the projection hall was empty, the bridal party and the bride and groom's parents were gathered together to take a group photo. Lucy wouldn't find out until later, but Jude had given a good, clear picture of her mom in formal wear to the photographer to have him Photoshop her into several of the family and group images. The photographer even went a step further and made her mom's dress the same color purple as the bridal party's outfits.

The bridesmaid's dresses stopped just below their knees and had spaghetti straps, all wore sandals that Lucy had bought has gifts for them. The groomsmen's tuxes were all black, but a couple had decided to go with bowties rather than a regular tie, Lucy having given them that option. Her dad and Igneel and even little Ronnie and Mavis and Zeref's son all had the same purple ties the groomsmen did and Lucy had returned with Grandeeney to the dress shop to get her a dress similar to the bridesmaid's, though hers was a bit longer to both suit her taste and set her apart.

After all the pictures were finally done, they headed into the reception hall, as it was dubbed for their wedding, were Natsu was pleasantly surprised to see that the music Lucy had managed to get was their fellow contestants from the contest. Lucy smiled at him and said "Surprised? When they get tired there is a DJ to take over, but I thought it would be special if they could provide a little for us." Natsu gave her a side hug, since they were still walking, and said "I love it Mrs. Dragneel." Lucy beamed at him, happy to finally share his last name with him.

There was much dancing, visiting and laughter late into the night, followed by the planetarium actually letting them look through their big telescope, so taken with the happy couple were they. Before long, the night started winding down and everyone started to realize that Lucy and Natsu had made their escape, having only said goodbye to their parents. Everyone chuckled, knowing that the couple was going to have a very fun night before they left on their honeymoon tomorrow.

XXX

Lucy woke up the next morning to find Natsu smiling happily at her as he lay on his side looking at her. "Morning Luce." he whispered. Lucy smiled back at him and said "Morning, what time is it?" "Only eight, I thought we both would sleep longer than this to be honest, but when I woke up I couldn't go back to sleep. How about you?" Lucy shook her head, before pushing herself into a sitting position. "I'm wide awake. Should we see about breakfast?" Natsu's grin widened as he joined her in a seated positon, before saying "I've already ordered something to be delivered up for us."

Lucy chuckled and said "That's my Natsu, always thinking with his stomach." She cut off the protest she knew was coming by leaning over to give him a kiss. He sighed and said "I was going to get mad at that comment, but the follow up totally ruined that plan." Lucy laughed and said "You are such a weirdo, but at least you're my weirdo." Natsu was about to say something, but there was a knock at the door to their suite so he went to answer it in his pjs. "Oh the food, you can put it right there thanks." She could hear him say.

Natsu called for her to join him in the main room, so she rolled out of bed and walked out to join him. As they were eating, Lucy asked "So are you going to tell me now where our honeymoon is going to take place?" Natsu shook his head and said "In fact, I'm even going to blindfold you for the ride, so get ready for some time in the dark." Lucy thought "Well at least I know it's somewhere close enough to drive to." "Please tell me this isn't going to take more than a day." She stated dryly, earning the laugh she loved so much from Natsu before he replied, "No, just a few hours away actually."

Lucy sighed in relief and said "Good, I don't think I could take traveling blindfolded if it was too long." Natsu just smiled and told her to eat her breakfast, which she happily did, it was delicious. Once they were done eating they changed and packed everything up. Lucy fondly stroked her wedding dress before zipping the bag closed once again, maybe she would save it for her daughter, if she had one. After all her mother had been saving her's for Lucy, but when they lost everything the dress was one of the casualties, being taken to be sold.

She looked at her phone real quick, checking her e-mails and seeing one from the photographer. It said that he wasn't anywhere near done with everything, but that he had wanted to send this first picture for her to see. Opening it, tears sprang to her eyes as she saw her mom standing by her dad and behind her in the group shot of family and bridal party. "Hey Lucy, you almost ready to go?" Natsu said as he entered the bedroom where she was sitting on the bed.

Seeing the tears in her eyes he asked, concern lacing his voice "Luce, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Lucy shook her head, too overcome with emotions to speak. She handed the phone to Natsu and when he saw the picture and her mom standing in it, he grinned before taking her in his arms, hugging her as the tears and sobs of happiness spilled out. "You're dad told me he gave the photographer a photo, I'm amazed he got it done so fast. This will be going in the flash drive with our other memories for sure."

Lucy cried her happy tears a little longer before pulling back from the hug so she could look Natsu in the face. "I can't believe dad did this without me knowing, it's perfect. Now it's like she was there." She took her phone back from Natsu, sending a message to the photographer thanking him and telling him how he made her day. Than grabbing her last few bags, she went downstairs with Natsu where he first checked them out of the hotel and then helped carry the bags to the car.

Once all the bags were situated, Natsu said to Lucy "Okay let's get you settled in your seat before I blindfold you." Lucy chuckled nervously and said "Is this really necessary?" Natsu grinned and said "It is, I don't want our direction to give anything away or some sign or something, I trusted you on the music and you've trusted me with the honeymoon this far, won't you trust me a little longer, Luce?" Lucy hesitated only for a second before nodding and saying determinedly "Okay, I do trust you, Natsu. Let me sit down and then you can blindfold me."

Natsu's grin widened as she got herself all set in her seat. Once she said she was ready, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a soft blindfold. Once he had it tied on he asked "Can you see anything?" Lucy shook her head and said "I might actually fall to sleep, it's so dark. You better talk to me if you want me to be alert when we get there." Natsu chuckled as he walked around the car to the driver's seat.

XXX

A couple of hours later and multiple conversations later, Natsu pulled off the main road. Lucy could tell because it wasn't as smooth of a ride anymore. "Are we there yet?" she asked. "Almost." Natsu replied, Lucy swearing she could hear the grin in his voice. "Great, I'm ready to see things besides the back of this blindfold." Lucy muttered, though not unhappily, earning a laugh from Natsu. She felt the car stop and Natsu get out and walk around. He undid her seatbelt and helped her to stand and step away from the car. "Okay ready?" he asked. "As I'll ever be." She said, though he could hear the anticipation in her voice. With a gentle jerk, the blindfold feel away and as her eyes adjusted, Lucy gasped.

**Of course you knew they were going to win, though I did seriously debate about having them come in second :D And how did you like their name choice for the duo ;) I know, to easy/cheesy/corny/whatever XD**

**And they're married! Haha I know I started speeding up, but after the competition was over I just couldn't wait to get moving with this part of the story xD I loved the idea of adding her mom to the pictures, though that wasn't an original idea by me. I read an article where a guy had died and his wife did it so he could be in photos. I can't remember if it was for maternity pictures or pictures of the newborn or if it was just the kids were really young, but whatever it was, I always thought it was a really sweet way to add them to the memories.**

**If you're wondering why I picked Warrod to be in the wedding party, I just loved his character and I was picturing the younger version of him for this, not older tree version (even if he wasn't older tree, just older I would have been picturing younger version, lol). Since Zera was going to be in the bridal party I needed someone on the other side of the room and went with Warrod for this reason.**

**In the next chapter it will probably make more sense why Natsu has blindfolded her, if you haven't guessed it already ;) Gah, in the next chapter you'll finally get to see what was a big enough plot hole, to me, that made me write this sequel!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG I am so sorry for any of you who have been waiting for this last chapter! I uploaded it to doc manager but apparently never added it to the story, so very sorry!**

Lucy's hands flew to her face as new tears gathered in her eyes. Turning to Natsu, who had the biggest grin on his face, she asked "Is it ours?" Natsu nodded and said "Back when I asked you to trust me on the honeymoon? I had signed the papers. Are you happy with the surprise Luce?" "Happy doesn't even begin to cover it!" Lucy said as she tackled her husband in a hug, before turning around and facing it again as she continued "I can't believe you were able to get the beach house! I always wanted to own it again one day, never did I dream it would be a wedding present from my husband!"

Natsu chuckled, before picking her up bridal style as he said "Shall we do the timeless tradition?" Lucy laughed as she nodded her head, letting him carry her over the threshold. Looking around as he carried her in, she saw that many of their things had already been moved here, including Happy and Plue! Natsu carried her all the way out to the back porch, setting her down so they could look out at the water. Seeing the place where her and Natsu's friendship all started brought even more tears to her eyes, so overwhelmed with the happiness that was surrounding her these past few days.

Natsu took her hand, giving it a squeeze as his own memories washed over him. After a few minutes, he turned to Lucy and, after getting her to look at him, gently using his thumbs to wipe the tears that were running down her cheeks. "It's hard to believe." he whispered, "Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever thought that the person who quickly became someone so special to me, my best friend, would one day be the one who I loved, the one who I married."

Lucy smiled and took his face in her own hands, pulling him in for a kiss. Plus ran by them playfully chasing Happy and Lucy felt at peace with her little family in the house that she had loved, that her mom had loved. Pulling back from the kiss as the animals ran back inside, she said "Thank you Natsu. For returning something so precious to me, not the house though it is, but your heart. I gave you mine way back then, although I didn't know it, and while you didn't return it to me, you gave me something better. You gave me yours."

As one, they leaned in for another kiss, one which left their hearts full. While there would be challenges and fights ahead, they knew that together there was nothing they couldn't do.

**Wahahaha you have reached the end! Yep, Lucy having not gotten her mom's house like I mentioned was a dream of hers back in the last book's first chapter was the whole reason why All My Dreams Fulfilled got written XD I totally wrote this whole book under the name Sequel Story because I couldn't think up a name. Since oftentimes I use a line in my stories to give them names, I started scrolling through, knowing that I wanted to use one of the Elvis songs for inspiration. When I saw that line in Love Me Tender and since this was the story where Natsu got his singing career with Lucy by his side, they got married and Lucy got her mom's house back it just felt perfect. I feel really happy with this ending and feel like it perfectly wraps up the two stories so don't expect another sequel to this one. That being said, if we ever learn more about Fairy Tail members future offspring, I could totally see myself coming back to write more ;)**

**Answer to Reviews!**

**FTAnt: Hope you liked this ending :D**


End file.
